Another Ride Another Adventure of Survival
by Petitetoilebisous
Summary: The whitecoats have captured the Flock and they, specifically Max and Fang find themselves in a new level experiment. They keep their eyes on getting out and staying a family. This is mid series, as if Itex managed to survive. Pre Dylan Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Why can't these guys just give it a break? I mean, seriously, get a life! There's more in the world than chasing poor innocent mutant children whose childhoods were stolen.

Ok, maybe we're not totally innocent, but all illegal actions were prompted by a desire to freaking stay alive.

Captured again.

God, I hate dark cage like enclosures- bet our friends the whitecoats didn't plan on making their precious experiments claustrophobic. Not that they-

"Max?" I heard Gazzy say in a small voice and softened immediately. "You're muttering again" he said not quite looking at me. I stared at him for a moment then looked around. My flock was in various stages of ruffled and grimy. No one had been seriously injured, which almost made it worse. These guys had just taken us by surprise after all these months of being careful. No scratch that, all these years of it.

The weeks leading up to this, we realized they were on our trails again, some part of Itex had survived and rebuilt despite having kids around the world squelching its efforts. But it seems this one little branch had nearly all of Itex's resources funneled into it. We kept tabs on this Itex and any other connections that popped up, but all of a sudden this one that refused to die had a resurgence and went on the offensive.

Now, I won't bore you with all the battle details. We have so darn many of them. Anyway we were downtown, Angel needed a a new pair of jeans and we were all starting to look exceptionally ragged. We did have a fund going for when we really needed things. Luckily we are like hounds for ways to conserve and get what we need. We had gotten the pants and started towards a café. It was one of those that are a huge chain but tries to appear quaint and of a small business. I nearly missed it but I sam a few small groups that had a strange quality about them, like each were related to the others. One such group brushed past us from behind and Iggy immediately went stone faced I quickly tapped the flock's hands, "Alright guys, what do we want to eat here?" Nudge looked at me seriously but said in a bubbly voice, "I saw their ad about their mac and cheese, you know with the bunch of different cheeses? I wonder if they'd give me a salad sized bowl of it and still give me that yummy bread and the crunchy chips too."

I spotted a small street that connected to a larger avenue where there would be a big open park. I stepped loudly left of Iggy as we turned just before the cafe. "Another left. 20 seconds. Then park ahead, about two bus lengths. Looked like seven groups of three or four that will probably be catching up to us. Keep a fast pace- no running yet."

Fang ushered they younger kids slightly ahead of him so I was a tiny bit ahead and he could see everyone. We got to the park with out incident then they all surrounded us/ We fought. They fought. But something was different. They were certainly not aiming to kill, but capture.

As I was rough handled into the classic burlap bag- God these people need to come up with something new, you know, catch up with the times- I saw a flash of long wispy blond brown hair. None of those… those _people _or whatever the are had long hair. And as I think back on it they all had really dark hair, the only thing that likened them to any other generation of erasers. I'll have to figure that out later.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I'll keep updating. This is my first Fanfic and the idea had been in my mind before, but I'm writing it now, I'll go back and fix things too. I know where this is going for the most part so I'll keep at it! It might get a bit dark but I think it'll be ok!

* * *

There was a crack of light shortly after the car came to an unkind stop. The people driving this thing had no manners at all, hitting every bump they could find I'm sure. They didn't have to suffer the bumps, they got cushy seats in the front.

I looked over at Max and saw everyone alert and poised to fight.

We didn't get very far.

They had knocked us out so we had the lovely surprise of waking up to find ourselves in the cages no doubt provided by the ever- generous corporation of Itex. We were stacked along a wall so I couldn't see the rest of the flock.

_Fang. Fang, we're all in the same room, but they're going to check on us soon. Everyone is still asleep._

_Angel, _I paused not wanting to even think it. I decided we'd have to confront it eventually, _Are we where I think we are?_

She told me that from what we gathered it was the School, but not the same building. The intent remained and we were again captive experiments awaiting who knows what.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: There will be sexual content in this story… so you know :)

* * *

We all woke up and got our bearings. Nobody suffered serious injuries. The kids had a couple nasty scratches and bruises. Gazzy's eye was swollen. Fang, Iggy and I only had a couple bruises, I'm sure the eraser wannabes were more beat up. I don't really know what to call them. They didn't morph and seemed more human and fragile than erasers, but they definitely weren't normal humans.

Well at least that's a norm for us. The lack of normal. Looking around I realize how much the air really is our element. We are not meant to be couped up like this. Nobody is, but after being free, albeit fighting constantly to maintain that freedom, this is torture.

When no body was around we could talk quietly amongst ourselves but never of escape. Not once would rebellious topics arise. We know that we are prizes and unstable- constantly monitored.

We were not forced to do any tests for a while, my guess is it's been three days. It's pretty boring actually. At least if we were let out of here we could do a bit of reconnaissance. Now we're being taken out and returned to our cages two at a time, they started with Angel and Gazzy, and Nudge and Iggy just got back. Who can guess who is up next? Any guesses? No?

Alright Fang and I got taken next. Angel and Gazzy said it was just a lot of questions and checking of levels. I guess they haven't have very good records of us these past few years. They hadn't seen any easy exits but that's expected. At least we'll each get a bit of an idea of outside this room. I really am so proud of these guys, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge are 10, 12, and 14 now. Iggy just had his birthday this month so the three of us older kids are all 18 based on our chosen birthdays. Sadly the joys of being legal adults are a bit wasted on us seeing as we've been on our own, have little to no respect for the common adult authority and are again caged. And seeing as we've never been caught, our illegal actions having real jail time consequences is barely a threat.

The girl who comes for us is pretty young, no more than 22. We could easily pass for 20 if we wanted- remember that handy 2% of DNA. "Nice ID holder, fancy how you made it like a necklace. It must be your only source of joy and color in this place." She looked bewildered to hear me talk. Most of the other experiments are sad speechless beings who only live for a short miserable time. "So, what, do they send you for coffee and stuff, like a real internship? I hear those are great on resumes, I was look at one for Itex too. Maybe they'll like my application and we can be friends!" I continued perkily just to mess with her. I looked sidelong at Fang who stifled a smirk while taking in the long curved hallway. The poor girl just looks really confused, and for some reason a bit sad. Two doors open and the two of us summoned into separate rooms. I catch Fangs eye, we nod. We won't bust any heads yet. We'll see what happens for the moment. These whitecoats will get theirs soon enough though.

Hmm, let's see how much I can mess with this porkie in a lab coat in the meantime.


	4. Chapter 4

I strode a few feet into the room and observed the man sitting at a desk. There was an examination table along one wall but it looked more like an office. Assuming a stony and unaffected stance I waited.

"Fang, right? Suits you."

"Yes and 'Single Stalk of Bleached Wheat' would suit you too, although it is rather long… how about Stalky" I retorted in a patronizing tone.

He gestured for me to sit down, instead I leaned over the back of the chair menacingly. He returned my gaze, I have to give him credit for that, actually.

He proceded to ask many questions like the Gasman and Angel had said, boring easy questions that I answered on autopilot. Bored already I analyzed the room: no baseboards, a vent on the wall near the ceiling, no windows, lights poorly imitating sunlight but that kind of door that can withstand fire and flooding on a cruise liner was missing. The room offered no escape, but no protection either. I could get out in 3 seconds tops if I wanted. Beyond that I don't know yet but still it was nice to know.

"Fang. Fang I'm about to explain more what is about to happen. I need you to focus now" I brought my attention back to the guy. He really didn't look like he ever left this artificial little office. I quirked an eyebrow, not deeming to answer further.

"I will be blunt here," Stalky began, "I know you won't like it but let me finish before saying anything. They want their prime experiments- the human- avian recombinants to produce offspring."

I nearly gaped at him but I'm pretty sure I managed to keep up a decent facade. Inside I thought wildly… why would he be telling me this. God, I'm not stupid, but no. Please no. No. No. No.

"I am guessing you already figured it out but they want you and Maximum to have sexual intercourse and produce offspring. A child. This is of course if your interesting DNA combination will allow it. But they believe it is entirely possible even likely. The others are much too young apart from Iggy. From what they know and any information they have gathered, you two are at the start of your sexual primes, raging hormones and all that-"

" 'They,' " I interrupted, "you keep saying 'they'. Not 'we' or taking credit with 'I'. Why?"

He paused and gave me a deep look suddenly looking a lot older. Look, Fang, I know you have no reason to trust me so I won't ask you to. But do listen. Not everyone here is bad. Most are and most are corrupt and true evil exists along with the few scientific miracles here. I am stuck here. This is actually one of the only unbugged offices, quite a blessing, really.

"I suppose you already know how terrible Itex is, you're not an imbecile." He seemed to be waiting for some response from me. Finally he gathered his thoughts. "As uncomfortable as this will likely be, here goes nothing."

He proceded to explain how to pleasure Max- My Max. "Fine. Fine, that's all well and good but I'm not having sex with Max." I mean I love her but- wait don't go there.

He sighed. Stalky sure is good at sighing. "If you resist or they grow impatient and don't see her getting pregnant, they'll just take the needed ingredients and do it artificially." I could practically feel the gears in my head grinding but no solutions arose.

Stalky the sighing Whitecoat- yes I still consider this guy a whitecoat- finished up the excruciatingly awkward description of how to know when she was ready and all that. I did NOT need that.

How in the heck are we getting out of this one? I sure hope Max has some ideas. Actually I am surprised I haven't heard any blood curdling screams or people rushing to save one of their own assuming Max was having a similar conversation.


End file.
